edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kirkland22/Archive 3
Hey I noticed the message on kingsackboy's talk page. He is my brother. So he put up the Drive Though Guy, because it really is real. On an ad called "Toon date". ~ ☻numbuh3☻ Yippering 18:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Blog Can you please delete ALL of my blogs? the ones without the delete template! I need space for my BIG new plan! New Awesome Template Check out this awesome template: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Link Possible another problem? Hey Kirkland, I think we got another problem, which is by the new user, Etex, who is adding unnecessary Danish names onto each character's pages. What should we do about that? Give him a little reminder on his talk page or something that you can do? - A new problem: TurnTrout88. More likely you should block him because he replaced the contents of my talk page (it says so on his contributions list), and possibly thinking he is AchieverBeaver88/CleanWater28 (according to Agent M). - Typo on a Page? Typo on the Recent Activity page: The3Eds Legal Counseil Shouldn't it be: The3Eds Legal Counsel I looked up "Counseil" on the internet just to be sure, and it always came up as "Did you mean: Counsel?" I wasn't the one who added that, it was Rcmero. I'll fix it. - Untitled Hey Kirkland, do you think there needs to be one or two extra admins (despite Agent M being an admin already by Jspyster1's approval)? - Maybe. I think with the one addition to the users with adminship, we should be fine for now. And sorry I haven't come online a whole lot anymore. - RE: Congrats! Thank you, and I will do my best to maintain order and protect the wiki against vandals. DE: 11 Reminder, chapter 11 of Desolation Ed is out. Be to read and review once ya get the chance. . Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. Haven't checked in a little while. I'll read it and review it tomorrow. - Thanks Hey Kirkland, thanks for blocking that user with an inappropriate user name and deleting that horrible image added there. I just don't like that user, plus that image he added really wants to make me vomit. *shudders* - Quite so. And you're welcome. I had just decided to randomly log in, and when I opened to the Wiki Activity page and saw that, I was like… "WTF?!" So yeah, always happy to jump in occasionally and help out a bit. - Deletion summaries When you delete a page or blog comment, look at the summary/reason line first before you click on Delete. It gets filled in automatically with about the first 150-200 characters of the page. If you're deleting something that's offensive, if you don't blank that summary/reason line or provide an explanation of why it's being deleted, the offensive part becomes permanently visible in the Recent Changes and in the Deletion log. Eventually, new edits will push those out of the Recent Changes, but the Deletion log can be traced back for quite a long time. Also, if someone were to click on a broken link that goes to one of these deleted pages, they would see at the top of the page that it had been deleted and the reason why it was deleted, which would contain the same offensive part you were trying to get rid of. I know it's easy to get in a hurry to clean up vandalism, but if you take a few extra seconds, you can prevent that vandalism from inadvertantly becoming permanent and still visible to everyone. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Help in Memorable Quotes Hi Kirkland, I would like to have some help for Memorable Qutoes I don't know how to add a qutoe.Please help me if you can. The3eds 13:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC)The3eds Hi Kirkland, Just tell me how do I add a line. I mean, When I went to add a qutoe, I just get into someone elses qutoe. I just need help for putting a new qutoe. The3eds 06:37, March 23, 2011 (UTC)the3eds Can you just tell me how to draw a line after each quote ( but if you don't want to, its okay.) Shellyrox 04:15, April 11, 2011 Thanks Kirkland. The3eds 18:47, March 23, 2011 (UTC)the3eds DE: 12 Chapter 12 of Desolation Ed is out. Stop by and leave a review when you get the chance. Hi,how have you been? remember me :D? Moms10 23:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Controversial Information Template I suggest that you make a template for articles and/or sections containing controversial information. It would be very useful on a certain page that I just remade. First of all, that page you were linking to has been deleted because we're not sure if there's enough credible information to support its existence. Second, the template is a fine idea, but you should remember that this is an online encyclopedia – we don't provide information on something unless it's true, factual, and provable. We don't put messages on templates telling users to beware that it may not be credible; we don't include the information at all until we're positively sure. So technically there's not a need for the template. - Friendship? Would you friend me? Sure. - Do U Like Me??? I just wanna know can we be friends 2 Things To Ask Uhh.... This is probly a stupid thing to ask, but, ARE YOU GLAD THAT THE MAVS WON THE NBA FINALS????? 'You probly are, because you live in Texas. No, sorry. I don't follow basketball. I may be in Texas where everyone is adamant about things like American football and basketball, but I'm into more European things like football (or what you Americans call soccer) and tennis. - This is a warning. '''DO NOT STICK YOUR HAND THROUGH THE BACK WINDOW!!!!!!!!! I BROKE, NO FRACTURED MY RIGHT MIDDLE FINGER! '''The worst part was, I was on vaction!!!!!!!! …Uhh… okay? Sorry about that? - That is all!! Thanks,Duke2010 15:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Who Do You Like? So, who do you like in tennis? Me, I like the 1 seed. Duke2010 14:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Federer. Always intrigues me how stolid and graceful he is throughout his matches, but he does give quite a victory performance at the end when he wins… unfortunately, he didn't make it that far in Wimbledon. I was rooting for him. - You mind? If you delete these broken redirects? Talk:Ed's Beds/@comment-Agent M-20100730033116's comment. User blog:Agent M/Red Links! and its comments User blog:Agent M/The Gravy Inquirer Continued's comment. Sorry to nag you, but it's useful to do. 01:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I didn't find the two comment ones you mentioned. The "Red Links!" one, however, I was able to take care of. - Thanks anyways. Now it's much, much cleaner. :) 01:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) HI! Grampoo&woody 03:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Grampoo&woody Hi. - Reply Don't mention it. I did what I can to protect the pages of the wiki from that vandal. - Hey Kirkland, I have a question on regarding the achievement awards. This unregistered contributor, with the IP address of 75.71.39.16, wants the 100 Edits Award, the 1 Friend Award, and the Creating New Life award (as stated in the Talk: Achievement Awards page and his contribution seems to support it, yet on his user page, it doesn't specify how many edits he has made total). So should I not give him the awards since he's an unregistered contributor? - Vandal There is a vandal by this name. Move back The bitch to User:Stealthghost and Talk:The bitch to User talk:Stealthghost. 22:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) No Worries Well, at least my user page is back to normal and protected (kudos to Dr. Angryslacks for helping with fixing the screwed-up user page and banning the vandal responsible for the mess). It would be better if the other admin, Agent M, was online. Wonder what's his plan during his long hiatus. - DE: 13 Chapter 13 of Desolation Ed is out. Please RnR whenever you get the chance. Thanks. Not to rush you or anything, but I was just wondering when do you plan to read and review? A favor Can you move User:Pwner01 back to User:Acara2001 and User talk:Pwner01 back to User talk:Acara2001? Only Wikia and Wikia staff members are allowed to move user pages and user talk pages, not regular users. Thanks! 14:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Your Pick... So, who's your pick to win the US Open? Mine is Nadal! Duke2010 Nintendogs Rule!!!!! 00:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Djokovic. For sure. - Ummmm hi. Reply They are not useless.Eddie Duffy 16:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC) .P.s. please Write back. Okay but we are friends right.Eddie Duffy 16:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Back. What'd I miss? Award Monitor Hello. Awhile ago you were looking for some new Award Monitors because two had gone idle. Stealthghost and me both requested to get a position. He was accepted and you told me to wait a few weeks before you made a decision. That was back in July and I'm starting to wonder if you forgot. I was wondering if I could have the spot now that it has been almost three months. TheShadowCrow 01:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) This user In yet another one of his comments, Dr. Angryslacks still thinks I am a huge badge cheater despite that Jsypster1's block already helped me stopped cheating on that. I have not cheated on any badges lately since my block expired. He still does not believed that I have stopped cheating on the categories badges after my blocking expired. I am only editing the pages that need to be rewritten or have any errors in the sentences currently. Is there any way you can help convince this guy that I am not a cheater anymore? Thank you! Cardsknower 22:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Cardsknower Help! My friend would '''NOT '''leave me alone today! Any tips?-Duke2010 Nintendogs Rule!!!!! 00:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I was spongebob7300. But now this is my new account. Spongebob7056 is the account name. Not intelligence you, I agreed with precursors only , but you give block I. * Facepalm. *Maniek332 sir,im iron hide ed from the revenge of the eden wiki im new here and i want to become a tought chapion like my leader optimus prime. Chat? Wanna chat Kirk? Sorry I haven't been on in this past week, my mom was limiting cp time, we can Chat now if you want, please? :3 [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3]] [Talk to Me!] 21:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ed Edd n Eddy should've ended with new season 7 episodes. SpeedyMan93 04:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I did not know Mr. adminManiek332 19:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Nazz or Marie Hi Kirkland, i'm new here in the wiki and i'm a little curious about the Nazz vs Marie talks i see sometimes, which one do you choose? if you're gonna ask i pick Marie :D New Background Hey, Kirkland. I have a new background for the wiki: NewEdEddnEddyBackground Re: Åwards Thank you. Yôu're welcome. - Thank you! I just stopped by so I can say thank you for the awards. :) Clam of Drew 17:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Can I add you to my friends ? CleanWater28IsBack ! 07:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Award Monitor It shall be done. Thank you sir. - Many Questions and Thanks Thank you for answering my question Kirkland. But in another notion Kirkland do you know when Angryslacks is usually active? Many months ago he offered to give me a critique about a TV Show Idea and I accepted. But I would post the idea as a blog but only at an appropriate time. Thank you for your job as an admin. - WhitePinoy Hi! i would like to ask you some qustians about ths wikia but first anser the qustian i asked on my profile please. thanks for the help.p.s heres the qustion i wanted to ask.....how did the three eds meet?(~). Sysop Reply I'll get to it later in the day. Episode Title? I've been confused by the way episode titles are written out in pages ever since I saw it being typed out in different styles. When you add the title of an episode onto a page, should you always put it in quotation marks? And if so, does it always need to be italicized? Somewhat like this: "Look Before You Ed" - the title is quoted and the only thing italicized is the title The way the episode title is written above is how I always write it out, but numerous times I see it typed out in a different setting, like "Nagged to Ed" - everything italicized, even the quotation marks "Pop Goes the Ed" - nothing italicized Take This Ed and Shove It - just the episode itself. No italication, no quotes, just the episode title Look Into My Eds - No quotes, but the title is italicized It's just been bothering whether I've been typing my edits the right way ever since I've started editing. M Y L E S Sure thing. No rush or anything, but if a decision is to be made about it, please sum it up before the end of summer. I have more free time than I've ever had all year, and I'd be more than delighted to go on an editing spree to help out and make the Wiki a bit cleaner. As of now I'll just avoid editing episode titles. No problem. So quote the title and italicize everything? I'm right on it. Reporting Page This page has nothing to do with EEnE http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/ClaretaSuttles532 -WhitePinoy Grimlock223 = Mega Ed Kirkland22 I have suscpision that Grimlock could actually be Mega Ed. I tried a test about asking a question about The Ed's Hair color, like Mega Ed he believe's Ed's is Red. he's 14 and has horrific Grammer like his previous persona Double D Jones. Concur a search with Jspyster1 with other Admins. :WhitePinoy is right, his behavior is similar to MegaEd's. I'll watch his edits for any other similarities. Perhaps with some slight probing we will have enough evidence to block him. ::Didn't we monitor Iron Hide Ed, and Double D Jones, and Ejector the Toaster, and Clone Commander Cody, and so on? The point is, the evidence proved each and every time, that they were socks of Mega Ed, who in turn is a sock of Shadow the Lifeform. I believe we should truly set our foot down here, no warnings, no monitoring period. If and when Shadow makes another sock, and it eventually shows its colors, a permanent ban with account creation disabled for good measure. Of course none of us truly possess the the authority to declare martial law, and even so we would have be somewhat ''merciful. Long story short, we should be more strict about things like this, perhaps not to the point of extremism, but we should tighten the rules somewhat. ::If we are going to do it Jspy's way and pretend the sock is not what he really is, so be it, I just wanted to add my two cents here. :::MegaEd and his sockpuppets are just a minor issue. It's not like he is vandalizing pages or generally disrupting the content on the wiki. The only "threat" he poses is that he annoys people by posting bizarre ramblings in his blogs. Despite what Dr. Angryslacks's argues, I don't think we should act strictly to what can be considered a minor nuisance unless when have 100% proof of this latest user being a sock of MegaEd. I'm not talking about banning him just because he shows some similarities, I'm talking about banning him when he undeniably shows or does something ''exactly how MegaEd did. ::::I would have to agree with Jspyster1's approach. And Doc, we can't assume a sockpuppet account has been made without enough evidence. It's unfortunately giving them the benefit of the doubt but we can't risk blocking somebody without allowing them to demonstrate their intentions. - Don't Feed the Troll Reply Gottcha. Nope, haven't got a new computer yet. I've just had more time on my bro's recently. My Talk Page Spam Reply Honestly, the person who spam my talk page was my friend. He usually send me a lot of anime pictures. Maybe you should tell him not to do so in my talk page. Here's the user of my friend: User:AisakaTaiga(palmtoptiger). He also has another user name: User:Chandraprawiraartha. Thanks for your understanding! v |SchindlerLift1874| ^ 13:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Weird Spammer Hey Kirkland there this weird spammer at Edd's Page :We're taking care of it. - Reply: Messages Alright. I understand what you are saying. I'll try to follow your way of giving out warnings more professionally. Thanks for the tip! - Blog Hi Kirkland22, You know my blog, Misandry?, since the revolting troll is gone are you able to enable comments again? Or no. :Yes. Also, sign your talk page posts with four tildes like so: ~~~~. This way we know whose message it is. - Evidence Reply I see. Well I was just about to say that I'd get right to banning him but I see that Dr. Angryslacks has already done so. We should start doing that from now on. Doesn't this wiki have some sort of PM system? Or perhaps we can use this newfangled wiki "chat room", assuming we have the ability to kick people from the chat during private meetings. Grimmlock Reply He contacted me on another wiki and urged that he speak with me. Hoping that by doing so would prevent him from any future contact, I decided to humor him and actually listen to what he had to say. He tried to show proof of him not being MegaEd requested that I un-ban him. Again, still humoring him, I said that I would change the ban so that he would be able to use his talk page to post his "evidence" so that the other admins would see it. Knowing that you and the other admins would not change their minds about the block, I would've reported back to Grimmlock stating that there is nothing else he could do and that he should refrain from contacting me again in the future, sparring me from ever having to deal with him again. Yes, the block is still fine. How To Create Cool Signature Hi there! I want to ask you about how to create cool signature for my user. Thanks! v |SchindlerLift1874| ^ 05:38, July 22, 2012 (UTC) My New Signature Okay, I've create my new cool signature. But there's two problems: 1. Why did the User talk:SchindlerLift1874 (before the green text Talk to the Elevator) won't go away? 2. How to link the green Talk to the Elevator text to my talk page? Thats all, thanks for the tips! PS: I will come beck here in Saturday! Critique Hi Kirkland, Dr. Angryslacks doesn't seem to be very active as much due to his computer. As I of told you before I needed a critique from him but I'm worried to post it since it's not an appropriate time. Do you think you would ever give me a critique that's fair or honest as his? - WhitePinoy 21:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Your obviously not going to have enough time. Unless your vacation is in like days away. It is a TV Show Idea. You will have to read 21 pages. 11 pages of the show, 8 pages of episode ideas and 2 pages of Cartoon Art. I'm sure you won't be able to finish it in time. I'll wait another time. - WhitePinoy 01:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Message Thanx...! RileyWuzHeer (talk) 20:37, July 25, 2012 (UTC) No problem. - Are you still on your vacation? Hey Kirkland are you still on your vaca? I didn't want to bother you Oh if it isn't a bother when you're done with your vacation could you tell me? I really got this story critiqued. And don't be hesitant in your decision. - WhitePinoy Thanks for the signature guide Hey there, thanks for giving me tips for creating my new signature. I'll give you this Animation By Mistake page creation suggestion Hey, I have a suggestion; can we create a page about Animation By Mistake and put in on List of Ed, Edd n Eddy Fansites? But unfortunely I didn't know much about ABM. Pictures for some badges Can you try changing the pictures of the badges so that way they can be differentiated from each other. Mostly it is the edit badges and the rewritten badges. Please reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 21:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower A quick note I think the Marie page needs to be rewritten because it has some repetitive trivia and some parts are in the wrong place and I think there are some parts missing that make it not look like the other character pages. Reply when you can please!Cardsknower (talk) 00:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Which pages should we alter? Is there any regular pages that need the rewritten page or no? This is because some regular pages on the wiki don't look encyclopedic enough and some still have fan-based material in it. Reply when possibleCardsknower (talk) 16:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower To your reply to me about the "regular pages" I mean about some episode pages that don't have the rewritten category. I think those episode pages' synopsises should be like The Ed-Touchables synopsis and the Nagged to Ed synopsis as they look rewritten enough. The To Sir with Ed page and the Dear Ed page have their synopsises way too short, so I think they have to be rewritten a bit. The Once Upon an Ed page still has fan-based material in the synopsis. What I am actually saying is that the episode pages that don't have a synopsis like the first two episodes or have a too short synopsis should have the rewritten category and we can remove it when the episode's synopsis is like the first two episodes' synopsis. Please reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 20:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Reply back Okay got it, but maybe we should put the stub category on episode pages that have a synopsis that is too short. Also I suggest we start changing the pictures of the rewritten badges that are lower than Rewritten Builder.Cardsknower (talk) 21:53, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Reply back #2 Okay I am going to go put the rewritten category on episode pages that have a synopsis that is too short These I think should be episode synopsises that don't have at least five paragraphs or just have paragraphs that are too short.Cardsknower (talk) 22:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Season Transcripts Could you please vote for the first season of transcripts here? Reply Back#3 Which episode pages should I put the rewritten category. I need to how short their synopsises have to be in order for them to have the rewritten category. Reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 14:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Art Critique Hey Kirkland are you still on your vacation? I have something easier for you to critique, I suppose, my Art Blog - WhitePinoy (talk) 15:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) What's a style preference? and what is it to you usually your used to? Also how do you do Signature ART? Reply Back #6 Okay, but most synopsises I percept usually contain paragraphs that have a couple of details in them in addition to their main points. Usually I would see them with at least five paragraphs or so and that is when I consider them to be fleshed out enough. Reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 17:50, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Pictures for the badges I have some ideas for the badges' pictures. I will list them here and the episode they come from. Here are the following: *Kingly:Try getting a picture of Eddy with a crown (Sir Ed-a-Lot) *Wiki Hero:Try getting a picture of Plank with a superhero cape(For the Ed, By the Ed) or Jonny and Plank as the superhero duo: Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood(Robbin' Ed or the Big Picture Show) *Fully Fledged Operative: Try getting a picture of Rolf with the Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge (The Good, the Bad, and the Ed). I was trying to find something higher than president of a bank, but I thought the one with Eddy with a crown would be better for the Kingly Badge. *Beginner Writer: Try getting a picture of Ed writing on a sticky note (Momma's Little Ed) I also suggest using the picture of Eddy reorganizing Edd's books to his liking for one of the badges(Stop, Look, and Ed), but I don't know which badge suits that greatly. Reply when you can.Cardsknower (talk) 18:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower OMPT: Season 1 Transcripts. Could you add this blog to your list of ongoing wiki projects? It should be filed under "Transcripts." (link) Ask Hi there. I wanna ask you when does the EEnE wiki was created? I know this kinda overrated question. Terima Kasih (Re: Q) Thanks for the info! Eye Colors Kirkland, when were the character's eye colors revealed? I have no memory of such information exposed in an episode. But in their bios they say they have colors. All I see is black dots. They say pink, red magenta, blue etc. - WhitePinoy (talk) 17:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Looks like a vandalism here Hi there! Looks like I've notice that there is a who leave a message to another Contributor with bad grammar. I'm suspicious that anon is somehow wanted to do a vandalism with the anon that was previously warned by Stealthghost for vandalizing Ed's article. Guest the country. Enjoy the food, Kirkland! Good job! I just remembered, could you lock the "Top" and "TopScript" templates so that only admins can edit them? Okay. I was just worried about it. Poll 2. Would you please vote in this poll? Many thanks! Could you please change the transcripts link on your projects page to the following: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xydux/Season_2_Transcript_Operation_Mission_Project_Thing. Thanks! How to Make Category Page Hi Kirkland22, I'm asking: how to make a category page for my wiki Elevator Wiki, but not on this wiki. Please reply and thanks. Last Poll Would you please vote in this last poll? Another Transcript-Related Thing Could you please change the "Scripts" link on the Ongoing Wiki Project blog to the following: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xydux/The_Final_Transcripts:_Operation_Mission_Project_Thing. Thank you. Rewritten Category and episode pages Before I do anything, I just want to say that I am going to input the rewritten category into a couple of episode pages before I completely rewrite them. I am not cheating for any badges, I just want to expand them a bit more. I will have to do this for a couple of episode pages that don't have a rewritten category, but it's only temporary because once I have completely rewritten an episode page, I will make it clear to other users that they can remove it. Reply when possibleCardsknower (talk) 00:51, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower You're awesome!! Ujo1993 (talk) 18:45, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Ujo1993 I think you're awesome because you sound very smart for your age and you're maybe around 16-17 and still in high school...and you're a huge Ed Edd n Eddy fan Ujo1993 (talk) 15:31, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Ujo1993 A couple of questions... I have two questions: #Shouldn't the List of Books and Comics pages be merged into the List of Books, Comics and Magazines? Or, alternatively, as we have lists for two of the three, shouldn't we change the List of Books, Comics and Magazines page into a simple List of Magazines page and move the Comics page to List of Comics? #I did some work on the Bonni Reid page and would like to know if it's been cleaned up enough to have the template taken off. Photo Deletion A Mr. SamuelBolton accidentally uploaded a photo to this wiki, and according to a post on Myles talk page, he wants it deleted. The file is located here: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_0354.jpg :Already deleted it. Ed, Edd n Eddy Slider Games? On Facebook, there's this Ed, Edd n Eddy slider game. Do ya think we should add it to the list of games? M Y L E S Mariosmichalacos I believe this user is cheating for badges. He may also be a troll/vandal, as he added an edited version of The Ed-Touchables to the episode page. Could you look into this? Here's the link: User:Mariosmichalacos. Thanks. Messages Hey Kirkland! I did examine these badges. They mention about mistakes too...... ... it does mean grammar mistakes also,does it? Mariosmichalacos (talk) 08:40, December 20, 2012 (UTC) What was wrong with my edit at Lazer Guns? I just tried to make it understandable at least. They were in reality just cans, but were real in their imaginations. Is the above sentence grammatically correct? I guess not. Mariosmichalacos (talk) 18:04, December 20, 2012 (UTC) This guy vandalized and badge-grabbed. Shut him down. A question Hi, I'm just going to make a question. This question looks like it was talked about some time ago, but I couldn't find it. Just for curiosity, who's the user which created this wiki? RE: RE: A question Ok. Thank you! How to? Is it possible that I could change my edits counter to not show edits that I've done on my profile? Thanks. TheSpellChecker (talk) 17:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: User Count Reply Oh, ok. Thanks! TheSpellChecker (talk) 12:04, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the edits. But hey, you can't blame a guy for wanting to earn a badge. Jbarb (talk) 03:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Jbarb Ongoing Projects I noticed you took out the "Ongoing Projects" thing, saying that my status report had obviated it. If this is the case, should I update it regularly as various parts of it are completed? I didn't plan to edit anything out; rather, I planned to use coding to cross off the section headlines, indicating that said parts had been completed. I really like the seasonal idea. When do you think the first one should be put out? A Pair of Eds Could you please do two things for me? I will need permission for both. #Could you send me the coding for the non-imbeded video template you created? I would like to see if I can find a way to rig it up so that an external link can be added. I was thinking that I'd try doing the drafting on my page, if that's okay. #I think I may have a way to extend the Alien Spaceship page. My idea is that it could be changed to an outline of what it did in all of its Invaded appearances. Episode Location Settings Hey I was talking to Xydux recently about me adding the locations of where each episode takes place (eg The Ed-Touchables locations: Edd's House, Ed's House, the Cul-de-Sac, the Lane and the Candy Store). Instead Xydux recommended that I should make a scam template for each episode and also explain their location. What'd you think about that? SamuelBolton (talk) 23:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton I think I'll just save the idea for another time in the future, I'll find a way to pronuonce it with correct grammar. SamuelBolton (talk) 23:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton Also was that you that posted the award on my talk page? SamuelBolton (talk) 23:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton Template Construction I created an experimental template at Template:VoyagerofSorrow. Could you delete it? I'm going to do a bit of work on it now, but later I think it can be deleted if it doesn't work. (If it does, I'll tell you.) It worked! Please move the template to a more suitable name. I must warn you that the website does not have all the episodes; however, it does have most of them. For those that it doesn't have, we can probably use a modified version of the code to link to them. What you need to do is this (for, say, Robbin Ed): And that will get you the video. In other words, you need to use everything after the sitename on the hosting site. New Category Pages Ok so I've decided to abandon the other idea of mine so my new idea is to make category pages for characters that don't appear in which episodes, since you're an admin I was thinking if that'd be fine to make those pages. Awards Thanks for the awards Kirkland Vandal Remember AmethystKnight? He's back, and he vandalized my user page. Apparently he has a grudge against me. I would like to request that you ban him. (I'm also sending this missive to Jspyster.) More vandals: User:ManUndercover. He edited Knight's talk page, deleting the message I left. As Knight has done this in the past, I believe this is a sock account. . Edited my user page, deliberately deleting letters from various words in order to make the page look ungrammatical. Hey Kirk. I edited pages sucessfully. I am also wanting you to come by the chat. Embed/Video That's a great idea. Yes, I think it's been dealt with. Sig Problem Hi, thanks for fixing my signature, I was gonna report it earlier but since its already been done, thanks anyway. Recommendations for concern Hey Kirk, I wanted to ask you some questions from another wiki, sort off topic from this . So I am this admin for a wiki that's about a game called "Lollipop Chainsaw", and I've noticed that I am the only one who contribute to the site. Should grow any concern for this? Because I don't know if it is a good thing that a wiki has only one contributor. WhitePinoy (talk) 02:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks for the advice. Also happy birthday! if it is. Happy Birthday! I read it's your birthday today, so, without further ado... Happy birthday! (The cookie is because cookies are awesome.) :^What he said (and I second that notion about baked goods). Happy Birthday! I'd just happened to come back he for a while (it's been quite a long time) when I noticed this on the recent activity page. And here's a gift for you: You all are too kind. Thanks to all of you for the birthday wishes!! I really appreciate it; this kind of personableness makes my activity on this wiki seem less robotic and lacking in emotion. - Happy birthday Kirkland! I remember constantly seeing your name in the recent Wiki activity when I first came here. You've always been a faithful contributor of this Wiki, and hope you live to enjoy more birthdays to come. What are you now, 16? 17? M Y L E S What to do... What do you do if someone attacks a wiki you're an admin on with porn and vandalism? (And yes, the vandalism included porn, in both written and photographic form.) Badge pictures readjust I know this has been a couple of months ago, but I request some new pictures for the badges. I gave suggestions and they I got your reply that you would do this as soon as you can, but you never did it for almost months. When will you change the badge pictures?Cardsknower (talk) 22:50, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Badge pictures I got your message and I gave a couple of suggestions earlier, but here they are. Also I thought about it for a bit, but I think the edit badges should have their pictures changed because a couple of other wikis that use the edit badges have the same badge pictures as the ones we use while some others use different pictures. However this is only in my opinion. Edit Badge pictures *Kingly: Eddy with a crown (Sir Ed-a-Lot) *Wiki Hero: Plank with a superhero cape(For the Ed, By the Ed) or Jonny and Plank as the superhero duo: Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood(Robbin' Ed or the Big Picture Show) *Beginner Writer: Ed writing on a sticky note (Momma's Little Ed) *Eddy writing with some corn (Button Yer Ed) *Eddy as a repairman (Rent-a-Ed) *Edd writing out plans (A Pinch to Grow An Ed) Rewritten badge pictures *Eddy scribbling on a dictionary (All Eds are Off) *Fully Fledged Operative: Rolf with the Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge (The Good, the Bad, and the Ed). *Edd trying to write an apology to his parents (Big Picture Show) *Eddy changing the report cards (Mission Ed Possible) *Kevin rewriting the scoreboard (Rock a Bye Ed) *Eddy rearranging Edd's bookshelf (Stop, Look, and Ed) Cardsknower (talk) 01:06, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Dropping a line Two things. Firstly, you said to drop you a line about updating the main page. Secondly, could you give me some backup with Cardsknower? I'm having a bit of trouble with him. If you need backstory, I can provide it.